wwebrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Bret Hart
|Nomes de ringue =Bret Hart Brett Hart Buddy "The Hearthrob" Hart |Data de nascimento =2 de julho de 1957 |Local de nascimento = Calgary, Alberta, Canadá |Peso = 106 kg |Altura = 1,83 cm |Treinado por = Stu Hart Mr. Hito Mr. Sakurada Harley Race |Estilo =Technical |Status atual =Aposentado |Estréia =1976 |Retirada =28 de outubro de 2000 }} Bret Hart (Calgary, 2 de julho de 1957) é um ex-lutador de wrestling profissional canadense, conhecido por suas passagens pela World Wrestling Federation e World Championship Wrestling, principalmente na primeira. Hart é considerado como uma das maiores lendas do wrestling profissional. Ele possui inclusive, um apelido para apoiar este clamor: The Best There Is, The Best There Was and The Best There Ever Will Be (O melhor que existe, o melhor que existiu e o melhor que sempre existirá). Bret Hart é membro da lendária Família Hart e tem sua escola de pro wrestling com os outros membros da família, a Hart Family Dungeon. Hart ficou na WWF por quase 21 anos quando deixou a empresa devido ao famoso Montreal Screwjob. Foi para a World Championship Wrestling porém não teve o mesmo sucesso da época de WWF, em 1999 durante o Starrcade na luta contra Bill Goldberg sofre uma grave lesão, apesar de continuar lutando por mais um ano o problema de Hart se agravou e em janeiro de 2001 anunciou sua retirada dos ringues. Carreira *'Stampede Wrestling' *'World Wrestling Federation' (1986-1997) *'World Championship Wrestling' (1997-2001) Gimmicks *'Cowboy': A primeira gimmick de Hart na WWF, onde ele era mostrado como um cowboy, porém, logo pediu para abandonar esta, pois não era um cowboy de verdade e odiava música country. *'The Hitman': Era pela qual Hart foi mais conhecido. A estreou na Hart Foundation, ao usar sua tradicional roupa rosa e negra. Nesta Hart é chamado de Excelence of Execution (Excelência da Execução). Um dos marcos desta gimmick é o fato de Hart se dirigir a arena com uma jaqueta de couro e óculos escuros, ele entrava no ringue, saia e dava seus óculos para um fã. No wrestling *'Finishers' **'Sharpshooter' **'Spike Piledriver' **'Backbreaker' *'Signature moves' **Bulldog ***Diving Bulldog **Crucifix pin **Dropkick **Figure four leglock ***Ringpost figure four leglock **Headbutt **Inside cradle **Inverted atomic drop **Leg drop **Suplex ***Bridging / Release German Suplex ***Snap Suplex ***The Superplex **Pendulum backbreaker **Roll-up **Running neckbreaker **Pumphandle slam **Russian legsweep **Diving axe handle elbow drop **Slingshot Crossbody **Stomp **Suicide dive **Sunset flip **Swinging neckbreaker **Victory roll *'Com Jim Neidhart' **'Hart Attack' *'Managers' **Jimmy Hart **Stu Hart *'Apelidos' **The Hitman (O Mercenário) **Cowboy (Vaqueiro) **The Excelence of Execution (A Excelência da Execução) **The Best There Is, The Best There Was and The Best There Ever Will Be (O melhor que existe, o melhor que existiu e o melhor que sempre existirá) **The Heart Throb **The Pink and Black Attack (O Ataque Preto e Rosa) - com Jim Neidhart Campeonatos e prêmios *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum' **Classe de 2008 *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Match of the Year (1992) - vs. The British Bulldog no SummerSlam **PWI Feud of the Year (1993) - vs. Jerry Lawler **PWI Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (1994) **PWI o escolheu como #1 no PWI 500 dos anos de 1993 e 1994. **PWI Feud of the Year (1994) - vs. Owen Hart **PWI Match of the Year (1996) - vs. Shawn Michaels em uma Iron Man match no WrestleMania XII **PWI Match of the Year (1997) - vs. Steve Austin em uma Submission match no WrestleMania 13 **PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (1997) **PWI Comeback of the Year (1997) **PWI Editor's Award (2003) **PWI ranked him #'37' of the top 500 tag teams of the "PWI Years" com Jim Neidhart em 2003 *'Stampede Wrestling' **Stampede International Tag Team Championship (5 vezes) - com Keith Hart (4) e Leo Burke (1) **Stampede British Commonwealth Mid-Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship (6 vezes) **Stampede Wrestling Hall of Fame *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (4 vezes) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Goldberg *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC Caribbean Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Smith Hart *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' **WWF Championship (5 vezes) **WWF Intercontinental Championship (2 vezes) **WWF Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Jim Neidhart **WWE Hall of Fame (Classe de 2006) **King of the Ring (1991, 1993) **Royal Rumble co-vencedor (1994) - com Lex Luger **Segundo Triple Crown Champion *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Feud of the Year (1993) - vs. Jerry Lawler **5 Star Match (1997) - vs. Steve Austin em uma Submission match no WrestleMania 13 **Best Pro Wrestling Book (2007) **Best Pro Wrestling DVD (2006) **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Classe de 1996) **Feud of the Year (1997) com Owen Hart, Jim Neidhart, British Bulldog e Brian Pillman vs. Steve Austin Vídeos Ligações externas *Site oficial *Perfil no WWE Hall of Fame *Bio no SLAM! Sports